The present disclosure is directed to systems for preventing overinflation of inner tubes, tire systems, and children's ride-on vehicles having one or more of those systems. Examples of systems for preventing overinflation of inner tubes include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,948,516; 6,923,200; 6,810,915; 6,446,653; 6,408,913; 5,988,245; 5,275,196; 5,054,511; 4,269,214; 4,235,255; 3,651,455; and 2,099,642. The complete disclosures of the above patents are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.